


隔墙花Ⅱ

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon





	隔墙花Ⅱ

隔墙花Ⅱ

另一个平行世界里的隔墙花

没错介是一个船新的故系

真实不伦(是的我又在写不伦了。)

KT

 

 

“kochan。”听到开门声剛立即迎了上去，“回来啦，累吗?”  
光一头埋到剛的肩膀，贪婪地吸取着他身上的味道。  
“我好想你。”  
“我不就在这吗？”剛拍拍他的肩背。“项目谈成了吗？”  
“成了。那边说很满意这次的方案。”  
“那就好，晚饭已经做好啦，过来吃吧。”

 

“抱歉啊，乌冬煮太软了。”  
“没事没事，很好吃。”  
“我明天想煮咖喱牛肉，你明天几点下班?”  
“大概七点吧。”  
“这么晚吗？”剛的脸上潮红一片。  
“那我早点做完工作就回来。”  
“嗯，我等你。”  
剛起身收拾餐具，光一盯着对方的臀部愣了神。  
“那是什么？”  
“啊？”  
剛还没有回答，光一就已抚上他的臀部，果然摸到了异样，“你在这里塞了什么？”宽松的长裤一扒，里面的东西便跳出来。  
一根滑溜得发光的白色猫尾巴。  
尾巴与臀部的接口处的粉红上沾染着粘稠的透亮颜色，被注视的不自在使得它不断收缩又放松，似在呼吸。  
“你夹了多久?”  
“你昨天说五点过来找我的，你也不看看你回来的时候几点，现在都七点了。”  
“你确定今天可以吗？”  
“四个小时都不够你用?”  
“谁知道呢？”  
剛在光一的耳朵轻吹了一口气，酥麻麻的，光一顺势亲吻着剛的脖颈，细细吮咬那滑腻的雪白皮肉。  
“轻点。”  
“不会留痕迹的，我有经验。”  
“好。”剛手里解着光一的皮带，“我在床单上面套了一层防水罩。”  
“坏孩子。”  
“你也是。”  
光一剛横抱起来，还恶意地摸摸那根尾巴。  
“喂!”反抗声毫无威胁力。

 

衬衫的纽扣揭开了两颗，露出洁白的胸脯，已经忍耐不住的另一位飞快地将剩下的纽扣全部扯开，扑上去便是火热的亲吻。  
尾巴已经被丢弃在地上，光一揉弄着那一方湿腻，满意地听着剛发出的闷哼。  
“你总是那么诱人。”光一说。  
“是你特别吃这一套。”剛轻易把人扑倒在身下，然后跪着下移到光一的下身部分，伸手套弄一下那已经有些坚硬的柱身，“都不用怎么处理了呢。”说罢还轻轻舔了一下，表情神态竟如品尝过棒棒糖的孩童一般。  
“时刻准备着。”  
光一半跪着进入了跪趴着的剛。

 

摇晃之时，剛瞥了一眼床头柜上的两人合照，回头与光一接了一个绵长的吻。

 

“抱我。”剛说。

 

于是剛躺在床上，承受着光一压在他身上的重量，双腿缠上了光一紧实的腰部。

 

剛享受接吻，喜欢用接吻把即将泄出的呻吟声堵回去。  
剛享受拥抱，他爱极了身上人管理得完美无缺的身体。

 

恰好，光一也是。

 

“防水布你要怎么解释？”  
“就说是画画的，冲冲干净放进画室他不会怀疑的。”  
“嗯。”光一点点头，“他今天几点回来？”  
“说是十二点。你收拾收拾赶紧走。”  
光一在他眼角留下一吻。“好。”

 

光一穿戴整齐，头发也吹干梳好。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”剛裹紧外套。“明天见。”  
“嗯。”

 

“剛。”  
“嗯，回来啦，饿了吗？冰箱里还有乌冬，我给你热热?”  
“不用了。今天优姬酱订了章鱼烧，吃完才回来的。”  
“水放好了，你现在要洗澡吗？”  
“嗯。一起吗?”  
“我洗过了。”  
“好，剛你早点睡。”  
他打着哈欠步进浴室。

[那根东西我带走了。]剛看完消息，按下了删除键，同时敛去嘴角的微笑。

 

“剛。”他上了床，亲亲剛的头顶，“今天一直在家吗？”  
“嗯，早上去买了菜就一直在家。”  
“有空就出去走走吧，闷在家不好。”  
“最近要给一家新开的店做一批雕塑，忙完这一阵就好啦。”  
“嗯。”丈夫叹了口气，“对了，明天临时有个聚会，你也来吧，穿上之前买给你的那套暗红色西装。”  
“这么突然?”  
“原本说不要带伴侣的，今天突然说要。你也知道的，我上司很难搞的，如果要求的东西我没法完成，我估计下一年就要被分配到电都没有的穷国家了。”  
“我知道了。”剛卷卷自己的长发。“我自己过去吗？”  
“六点，我六点回来接你。”  
“好。我会好好打扮，不会让你失礼的。”  
“我们剛随便收拾收拾就很好看。”  
“嗯。”剛微笑着打了个哈欠，伸伸懒腰，“晚安。”

丈夫抚摸着他的大腿根，“剛，我们……”  
“明天还要早起上班呢，不要太累了，睡吧。”剛拒绝了丈夫的求欢，翻过身搂紧丈夫，试图不让丈夫察觉出异常。“晚安。”  
丈夫也不说什么。拍拍剛的肩膀，闭上了眼睛。

 

“你不必每天早上都给我做便当的，我吃公司食堂也是一样的。”丈夫打着领带，一边看着挂在客厅的表。“时间不早了，便当直接放进我公文包里吧。”  
“好。”剛点点头，“吃饭不要吃太快，对胃不好。还有，如果分量不够记得告诉我，千万不要去楼下的快餐店吃什么东西，外面的东西我不放心，你昨天那件衣服有点脱线了，我给你补好你再穿。”  
“知道了。”丈夫笑眯了眼。  
“我六点之前收拾好在家等你哦。”  
“好。”丈夫指指自己脸，剛上前献了一个早安吻。“慢走。”  
“嗯，剛不要太累了，雕塑实在赶不过来就不要做，我们家也不差这点钱。”  
“好。”丈夫一步三回头，然后看看手表飞快出了门。

 

剛掐准时间确定丈夫已经走了，就从厨柜里拿出另一份便当，开门来到对门，方方想按门铃门就开了。  
“他走了。”剛说。  
“好。”光一接过便当，捧着剛的后脑勺深吻，剛喘息着结束了这个吻。  
“今天说要陪他去参加聚会，你不用过来了。”  
“哈?”光一不满地撅起嘴。  
“好啦，下次嘛。快迟到了啊，还站在这。”  
“知道啦。”  
剛愉悦地向他抛了一个wink。  
光一也努力挤眼。  
“学不会就不要勉强啦傻瓜。”  
“剛的眼睛真好看。”光一把便当抱在胸口，步向电梯。“猫尾巴我洗干净放在床头了。”  
“哎呀知道啦!”  
成功引起剛的羞耻感的光一满意地进了电梯。

 

中午。  
高木打开便当。  
一份咖喱牛肉一份土豆泥一份白米饭外加一个苹果。  
“高木课长家里那位真是贤惠呢。”啃着面包的同事发出艳羡的声音。“真想见见呢，高木课长的伴侣。”  
“今晚就能见到啦。”高木没有办法否认，他之所以认同其他同事说要带伴侣的建议，就是因为他想要炫耀的那一点小心思。  
“我很期待哦。”

 

另一个地方光一也打开了便当。  
一份咖喱牛肉一份土豆沙拉一份白米饭。  
白米饭上面用梅干摆成心形，撒上芝麻和海苔碎。  
袋子里还有张纸。  
[请搭配着我的爱情吃下去。全部吃下去!(凶)]  
满面春风的光一成功引起同事的注意，“怎么啦，光一桑有女朋友了？”  
“没有，便当是我自己做的。”  
同事将信将疑地离开。  
明明，上个月还每天吃公司食堂的，突然间就变成烹饪奇才了？  
这笑容怎么看怎么诡异。  
太奇怪了。

 

剛将头发扎起盘好，还特意在胸前打了个小领结。  
为了避免嘴唇干裂，剛特意涂上一层厚厚的润唇膏。检查过家里的门窗跟电器。剛穿上小皮鞋下了楼。

剛直接拉开副驾驶室的门坐了进去。  
“好看。”简单二字，再无其他。“走了。”  
剛安好安全带，“聚会地点在哪啊？”  
“红叶谷酒店。”  
“是那啊，这次有很多大人物来吧。”  
“是啊，这个聚会很重要。到时候你就站在我身边，跟着我闲聊就行，剛是聪明人，应该知道怎么应对的。”  
“知道，我不会丢你脸的。”  
“我不是这个意思，我就是怕你有负担而已。”  
“嗯。”

 

红叶谷整栋大楼都是玫红色的，风格整体上比较西式，却在一些小细节上增添了和风元素。聚会明面上是说庆祝两家公司成功合作，可在场的所有人，都是为了发展人脉的。一群野心勃勃的人，怎么可能安于现状，有些人是拼命借此跟上层社会的人打好关系好上位，还有些人啊，要是资金到位，那一个一个的恨不得立即就辞职另立门户。  
剛拒绝了服务员递过来的香槟，只吃了个小点心。  
高木跟对方财团的哪位高管谈得兴起，根本没有在意剛。  
剛抱歉说声“失陪。”  
便去往卫生间的方向。

 

堂本光一搞什么名堂?  
剛眉头微蹙，收起手机快步走进卫生间。

 

一进门便被搂进怀里，卫生间的门立即被锁上了。  
“干嘛呀你。”剛对眼前的形势无法估定。  
光一松松领带。“别害怕，这卫生间我在外面挂了维修牌子的，没有人会进来。还记得吗？这里。”  
“不记得了。”剛笑靥如花，双臂环住光一的颈项，“红叶谷什么的，我好像第一次来呢。”剛嘟起嘴一副茫然的模样，“你是谁啊？在卫生间递纸的侍应吗？”  
“这位先生。”光一半蹲着，“那就让侍应给你个特别服务?”  
“服侍得好我给你小费多一点。”剛撩起光一的下巴，“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

这里是两人第一次做的地方。  
那日堂本光一刚刚谈完一个项目，已经是深夜一点多，出门发现是大雨倾盆，想着即使是叫出租车也是会湿身。他摸着自己身上这件昂贵的定制西装，再想想那雨滴里的细菌，便想着干脆今晚在酒店住就好了。  
于是碰上了在电梯旁的角落哭得一塌糊涂的堂本剛。  
“剛……剛君?”  
“光一君?”剛赶紧擦擦眼泪，不想让对方见到自己的狼狈相。  
“怎么了？”光一将剛扶起来，发现对方手臂上的淤青。  
“没事。”剛努力挤出笑容，“刚刚在洗手间撞到了把手而已。”  
光一点点头，“你跟我进房间，我给你弄点冰块敷一敷。”  
“不用了。”  
“要的，不然要十天半个月都不能消淤。”  
“嗯，不要麻烦你就好。”  
光一摇摇头，带着剛到了房间。

“剛君毕业之后在哪里工作啊？”光一在冰箱里找了找，最后拿出了一瓶冻可乐，贴到剛的肌肤时剛不由地抖了抖，光一轻轻地滚动着瓶身，然后摁住不动。  
“我现在在一家私人工作室工作，就画画还有做做雕塑什么的。”  
“很好啊。”光一悄悄红了耳根，“那……恕我冒昧，剛君你现在有交往对象吗？”  
“没有哦。”

剛和光一在大学时曾经有过一段不清不楚不明不白的暧昧期，后来因为点小误会断了关系，到了毕业虽是说开了，但是因为光一要到美国读研究生，两个人还是没了联系。

多年未见，剛还是如往昔一般动人，甚至还多了一份说不清道不明的妩媚感。光一咽咽口水，“你别误会，我只是好奇而已，像剛条件这么好的，肯定很多人追吧。”  
“哪有，光一才是受欢迎吧。”剛动动手臂，“好了，麻烦你了，我应该没什么大碍了，你是要休息的吧，我先回去了。”  
“这么晚了，一个人多不安全。”  
“那我和你待着吗？我一个大男人有什么好怕的。”剛起身扯扯衣服便要走。“晚安，谢谢你。”

“剛……”光一喊住了剛，“这些年来我一直很想你。”

就是这句话，剛冲上前就与光一缠吻起来，最后做完躺在光一的怀里缓缓喘气，“要是我当年坚定一点，跟你在一起就好了。”  
“我们现在也能在一起。”光一扣住剛的手指，“我一直都在找你。”  
“不能的。”剛摇摇头，“今天的事情你当做没有发生过，我没有来过这，可以吗？”  
“怎么可能可以?”光一懵了，他以为今晚的遇见是上天注定他跟剛是要再续前缘的，没想到对方居然会这么说。  
“总之不行。”剛冲进浴室洗漱干净，套上衣服裤子离开了酒店房间。

若不是垃圾桶里的使用过的套子在黑色塑料袋中间白得扎眼，若不是空气中还弥漫着腥膻的情欲味道，光一几乎要以为刚刚所发生的一切都是梦境。

 

至于之后的事情，不过是造化弄人。  
剛家里对门的住户刚好退了租，看中了该地段的光一就搬了进去，看着门牌上[高木—堂本]四字歪着头疑惑之时，剛穿着家居服走了出来。

 

 

此刻光一在卫生间的洗手台前含住了剛的物事，剛注视着光一极力取悦的模样，一边是无法忽视的强烈快感，一边是想要呻吟出声又怕被经过的人发现的努力忍耐。剛摸着光一用定型水打理得整整齐齐的头发，闷哼一声终于是泄在光一口里。  
“感谢招待。”光一做了吞咽动作，起身掐了一把剛的屁股。  
“原来合作对象是那个人呢。”剛擦掉光一嘴角的污秽，往他手里放了颗草莓糖。  
“我合作对象是你啊。”光一神情冷静地帮剛整理衣装。“又要回去啦，一周年快乐。”  
“一周年快乐。”  
唇舌交缠的告别吻。

 

“抱歉路上遇到熟人多聊了几句。”剛回到了丈夫身边，毫无异样地牵起他的手。

 

就像一年前，剛若无其事地把高木西装口袋里的粉红色卡片塞了回去。

 

TBC


End file.
